


乌渚 车Я

by vicki_fiona



Category: Karasuma Tadaomi - Fandom, Shiota Nagisa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	乌渚 车Я

乌间惟臣恢复意识的时候眼前一片漆黑，多年训练的成果让他很快反应过来蒙在眼上的是黑色的软布，他现在似乎被绑在了椅子上。这种程度的束缚对他而言等同于不存在，只是……

“啊，已经醒了吗？”轻轻软软的少年音，带着几分学生气的青涩。

“……”防卫省的领袖下意识放松了肌肉，“渚君?”

“反应真快呢，乌间老师。”潮田渚似乎笑了下，乌间惟臣感觉到少年微凉的手触上腹部的衬衫，整个人的重量几乎都压在了男人腿上。

“住手……你在干什么？”乌间惟臣僵硬着绷紧了身体，他感觉到自己的衬衫纽扣正被对方一颗颗解开，少年轻柔的力道让他仿佛身处羽毛的轻抚。

“这么显而易见的事情……该说真不愧是乌间老师？”潮田渚在乌间惟臣的胸膛落下亲吻，少年平日清亮的音色染上些许赧意，像是纸醉金迷的粉尘，让人不自觉想要得到更多。

伴着“窸窣”的声响，他羽翼之下的学生凑近了他的耳畔，“我要和老师你做呀。”

——乌间惟臣听见自己理智崩断的声响。

“住手……现在就把我放开……离开这里……”稳重正直的男人皱着眉，看上去像是极生气了的模样。

只不过这拙劣的掩饰并没有糊弄到非常了解这位老师的潮田渚，蓝色双马尾的少年跪在男人腿间，游刃有余地拉开了对方的裤链，他的手覆在对方的内裤上，“老师要是真的想挣脱的话，这种程度的束缚根本不在话下……不如说、这是老师您一直期望的事吧？”

“……”乌间惟臣抿紧了唇，他现在全部的感觉已经汇聚到正慢条斯理放出他性器的那双手。

“老师很喜欢吧。”潮田渚带着笑意拨弄了两下男人半硬的性器，低下头亲了亲龟头，接着慢慢地、一点点地、将男人兴奋起来的肉棒含入口中。

这位老师的性器实在太大，把蓝发少年的嘴塞得满满当当也没有全部含进去，潮田渚不得不停下动作缓了缓，这种不上不下的感觉几乎要把乌间惟臣逼疯。

潮田渚模仿着性爱交合的姿态，前后晃动起脑袋，柔软的舌头配合着舔弄那根肉棒，这种悖德的兴奋、和自己学生发生性行为的紧张、还有对象是潮田渚这一事实都让对方更加兴奋。

乌间惟臣喘息了一声，平日冷静的老师因为自己的行为发出这般性感色情的声音——潮田渚的内心涌上一股激烈的满足感，他一边为自己的老师口交，一边一手技巧性的抚弄对方沉甸的睾丸，一手淋满润滑剂探入裙底为从未使用过的后穴扩张，自唇缝发出的气音愈发甜腻诱人。

或许是因为在部队锻炼已久，即便性器被温热的口腔包裹抽插半晌、乌间惟臣完全不见初次的稚嫩，而为他口交的少年只觉得腮帮子酸的不行也没见对方有要射精的意思。

“真是——太犯规了。”潮田渚揉了揉腮帮，语调亲昵仿佛在撒娇，他半压在男人身上，两条腿岔开跪在对方腿侧。

少年不知想到了什么，他的双手穿过男人的耳际，终于解开蒙在对方眼上的软布，顺势圈住了男人的脖颈。

乌间惟臣眯着眼看去，被眼前堪称美景的形状惊得呼吸一滞。

他保护着的学生，他年轻富于才能的学生，他爱着的少年，只穿着印象深刻的短裙，暧昧地坐在他的腿上，白皙稚嫩的脸颊还泛着情潮涌动的红晕，那双明亮的眼眸倒映着他的不堪姿态。

乌间惟臣掩饰性地移开了视线，“……住手，渚君……我们不应该发生这种关系。”

“——还在说这种话。”潮田渚有些气愤地鼓了鼓脸，肾上腺素的飙升使他的脸红红的，他伸手握住乌间惟臣硬挺的肉棒，“老师你不是硬的很厉害吗？”

潮田渚突然诡异地冷静了下来，他撩起红色的裙摆，棉质的内裤半挂不挂地吊在腿间，少年揽住乌间惟臣的脖子，露出了一个温柔蛊惑的微笑，“老师要阻止我的话只能是现在挣脱束缚了哦?不然可就没有机会啦。”

“……”意识到对方想做些什么的乌间惟臣蹙起眉，下意识地张开嘴。

蓝发的少年在暧昧的灯光里露出了狡黠的笑靥，“抓住你了，乌间老师。”

——他坐了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”潮田渚的眼眸肉眼可见变得泥泞不堪，他分别跪在对方腿侧的双腿微微颤抖，初次使用就被迫容纳如此尺寸的穴肉迅速充血涨红，头一回的疼痛很快被血液里蔓延开的兴奋取代，让潮田渚不自觉张开嘴微微喘气、漂亮的面容也变得下流色情。

乌间惟臣的喉结不自觉上下滑动了一下，他感觉到自己在部队多年锻炼出来的自制力正以前所未有的速度瓦解。男人绷紧了身体，显出漂亮的肌肉线条。

“哈啊……老师、好棒……乌间老师……”青涩地晃动腰部的蓝发少年呻吟着，后穴迅速适应开始主动“啧啧”吞吃对方的肉棒。

“嗯啊、乌间老师……”潮田渚痴迷地亲吻男人的额角和咽喉，“我喜欢你……乌间老师啊啊——”

终于忍不住的乌间惟臣瞬间挣脱了束缚，将自己的少年按倒在柔软的床褥里，他扯出一个野兽嗅到血肉般的笑容，“嗯——?喜欢我?”

潮田渚只来得及发出一声微怔的气音就被男人带入狂风暴雨的节奏，一如乌间惟臣平日展现出来的强大，男人在这种事上也丝毫不显弱势。

“唔嘤……对不起老、师……啊啊请慢一点……”潮田渚狼狈无力地揪着对方的衬衫领口，方才勾引的游刃有余在瞬间土崩瓦解。

乌间惟臣没有理会对方的示弱，他还清晰记得少年主动挑逗时的媚态，这般轻巧的道歉、他不会上当。

男人按着少年的腰际大开大合地抽插，从穴肉和肉棒的动作间“噗嗤噗嗤”飞溅开的体液迅速洇湿了压在身下的床褥、和乌间惟臣身上的衣裤。

“啊啊啊啊啊那里……老师……乌间老师……乌间惟臣……”嘴里开始胡言乱语的潮田渚红着眼弓起上身，将那片白皙稚嫩的胸膛送到了乌间惟臣的面前。

乌间惟臣喘了口气，他低下头伸出舌头舔弄起对方的乳尖，生着薄茧的手掌抚过少年温暖的背部带起一片轻颤。

“刚才的话，再说一遍。”乌间惟臣深深插入那片充满魅力的穴肉深处，眼角微红。

“什么……?”潮田渚在朦胧的水雾间看见乌间惟臣像是有些紧张的严肃面容。

“刚才那句。”乌间惟臣重复了一遍，难见感情的黑色眼眸透出某种深沉的意味。

“啊啊……”潮田渚拉下乌间惟臣的脑袋、流着泪难得凶狠地咬了口对方的唇瓣，“乌间老师，我爱你——”

“……嗯，”稳重冷静的男人终于勾起浅淡的笑意，“我爱你。”


End file.
